fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Mayu y Ayu/Un Fanfic Vocaloid/UTAU/Fanloid
He tenido unos pequeños problemas y he tenido que resubir esto ewe bueno... ''IMPORTANTE 'He decidido dos cosas:' '1º-Cada persona podrá aportar 1 UTAU y un Fanloid (Excepto si son gemelos, que entonces según determinadas características, los incluiré o no.) Esto es porque no se me dá bien manejar varios personajes a la vez... Y creo que ya hay demasiados Vocaloids como para manejar más @.@' '2º-Este es un comentario que escribí en la anterior...:' "Em... Responded a este mensaje con los datos de quien quereis que salga, siempre y cuando, sea herman@/prim@ o familiar de las Familias ya creadas... (Me refiero a Megpoid, Shion, La Yandere de Mayu, La Abeja Familia de Lily, Gatchapoid... Con esto me refiero a que no valen los que van por libre, tienen que pertenecer a una familia.) nwn Gracias!!! (PD: Algunas familias, como no tienen apellido me lo inventaré, como he hecho con La Yandere y La Abeja... También acepto propuestas para los nombres de las familias que no tienen.) (PD2: A los Vocaloids Privados probablemente los pongo en una misma familia, aunque... Creo que a Galaco le pondré la Familia Galáctica nwn)" 'Y que lo define todo.' 'Pero sobre todo tomaré esto: ''' "Los datos de quien quereis que salga, tienen que ser de alguien que sea herman@/prim@ o familiar de las Familias ya creadas... (Me refiero a Megpoid, Shion, La Yandere de Mayu, La Abeja Familia de Lily, Gatchapoid... Con esto me refiero a que no valen los que van por libre, tienen que pertenecer a una familia.) nwn Gracias!!! (PD: Algunas familias, como no tienen apellido me lo inventaré, como he hecho con La Yandere y La Abeja... También acepto propuestas para los nombres de las familias que no tienen.) (PD2: A los Vocaloids Privados probablemente los pongo en una misma familia, aunque... Creo que a Galaco le pondré la Familia Galáctica nwn)" Y ya nwn 'Introducción' Me gustaría hacer un Fanfic de Vocaloid, UTAU y Fanloid... ¡¡¡Si alguien quiere contribuír con sus Fanloids/UTAUS que no dude!!! También me podrías dar ideas para la trama... :3 Bueno... De momento los personajes principales serán Mayu y Ayu, co muchos Vocaloids, posiblemente entrarán algún otro UTAU/Fanloid (Si tu me das el permiso de usar los tuyos... :3) Más o menos el "trato" es así... Tu me das los datos y demás de tu UTAU/Fanloid y yo te doy una historia con ellos :3 '' ¡¡¡Espero vuestra cooperación!!! '' ''Sumary: El hermano de Mayu ha llegado a la ciudad... ¿Que clase de cosas le esperan a él y a los demás Vocaloids? Aventura, Drama-Humor, y... ¿Romence...? No creo ¬3¬ ¿Locuras? ¡A topeee! XD ''Participantes: -Mayu y Ayu (Familia Yandere) entrando más y más Fanloids/UTAUS ''-''IA, IO, Galaco (Familia Galáctica) entrando más y más Fanloids/UTAUS -Gumi, Guma, Gumo (Familia Megpoid) entrando más y más Fanloids/UTAUS -KAITO, Kaito Shion (En este fic serán personas diferentes), Kaiko, Akaito, Nigaito/Negaito (Familia Shion) entrando más y más Fanloids/UTAUS -Lily, Li/Lillio (Familia Abeja) entrando más y más Fanloids/UTAUS -Etc... (Las añadiré según vayan apareciendo...) 'Información:' -Habla.-thumb|Ropa que llevaban Mayu y Ayu, los demás llevan la normal. -''Pensamientos-'' '-'''Habla muy bajito.- ''-"Conversaciones Telefónicas..."-'' '''-Cambio de Escena...-'' ''(N/A: Nota de la autora.)'' ''-''Nombre de las Canciones- ''Capítulo 1: La llegada de un nuevo... ¿Vocaloid? Una chica parada frente a su casa esperaba algo, o alguien, impaciente. Era Mayu y en esa ocasión iba vestida como en "Síndrome Ídol", dado que su hermano, que venía a visitarla, vestía así también. -¡¿Donde se ha metido mi hermano?!-Se preguntó Mayu a sí misma.-Siempre llegando tarde... En ese momento apareieron Miku y Rin, quienes al ver tan furiosa a Mayu se decidieron alejar, pero Mayu ya sabía que estaban allí. -¡Venid aquí! No os voy a hacer daño, estoy esperando a mi hermano...-Dijo ella tan pronto como las vió intentar huír. -¿Hermano...?-Preguntaron ellas a la vez.-No nos dijiste que tenías un hermano... -No suelo hablar mucho de él... Me pone nerviosa...-Respondió ella. Y así las tres esperaron fuera de la casa de Mayu al hermano de esta. ''-En la Casa de Los Shion...-'' -¡¿Kaito...-Comenzó Meiko, le había hecho una visita. -...que...-Continuó ahora su hermana, Kaiko Shion. -...es...-Prosiguió Akaito Shion. -...esto?!-Terminó Meiko Sakine, la hermana pequeña de Meiko, quien había venido con ella. Kaito comenzó a ponerse nervioso. -Yo... Yo... Pues... Encontré esa caja afuera y no pude evitar traerla dentro...-Respondió él. -¡¿Por si eran helados, verdad?!-Gritó Meiko. -Si...-Y Kaito bajó la cabeza avergonzado. ''-En la Casa de Los Yandere...-'' -¡No aguanto más, me voy a buscarlo al aeropuerto!-Gritó Mayu de repente, Miku y Rin se despidieron de ella. Mayu pasó por delante de la casa de los Megpoid (La Familia de Gumi) y Gumi, que estaba fuera, vió con horror como Mayu la apuntaba con la pistola y luego decía: -Me tengo que desquitar con alguien...-Y la disparó. Por supuesto, no eran balas de verdad, era una pistola de fogueo, pero muy potente, tanto, que dejó a Gumi en el suelo siendo atendida por Gumo y Guma, quien miraban asustados a Mayu. -Tranquilos... Está bien...-Dijo esta. Ellos se tranquilazaron y miraron a Gumi de nuevo, esta tenía estrellitas alrededor de la cabeza y los ojos en forma de remolino, mientras decía cosas sin sentido. A ellos les cayó una gotita estilo anime al ver esto. -Qjjyufe... Dtrañbo...-Decía Gumi. -¿Que...?-Preguntarn Gumo y Guma, quien no la entendían nada. -Qkkue darñlo...-Dijo esta de nuevo. -¡¿Que queeee?!-Preguntaron ellos de nuevo. -¡¡¡Que que daño!!!-Gritó Gumi, para luego caer desmallada. -Vale...-Respondieron Guma y Gumo con un pitido en los oídos. -La próxima vez me vendré a desquitar con otra persona...-Dijo Mayu con un brillo malévolo en los ojos, mientras Gumo y Guma se llevaron a Gumi adentro lo más rápido posible. -¡¡¡Corre Guma!!!-Gritó Gumo. -¡No hacía falta que lo dijeras!-Y entró a casa corriendo, pero dejando a Gumi y a Gumo fuera. -¡Eh, no corras, ayúdame!-Gritó el peli verde. -Voooooy...-Y se llevaron a adentro a Gumi. -Que rollo...-Dijo Mayu y continuó buscando a su hermano. ''-En la Casa de Los Shion...-'' -¡¡¡KAITO!!! ¡¿Que significa esto?!-Gritó Meiko, mientras señalaba el paquete gigante que estaba abierto en medio del salón. -No sé de que estás...-Dijo Kaito mientras se aproximaba al paquete y para su sorpresa dentro se encontró... CONTINUARÁ... ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Rin Kagamine: Un momento... ¿Como que continuará? Pero si no has escrito nada ¬¬ Yo: Etto... Es que no se me ocurre nada más... Len Kagamine: ¡Pon ese cerebro a trabajar! O te hago escuchar todas las canciones de Justin Bieber... Yo:¡¡¡No por dios!!! ¡¡¡Eso nooooo!!! Y pensé que la mala era Rin... Si tu eres así ni me imagino como será ella... Rin Kagamine: Pues mucho peor... Yo: ¡¡¡Ya me pongo, ya me pongoooo!!! ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ CONTINUACIÓN... -No sé de que estás...-Dijo Kaito mientras se aproximaba al paquete y para su sorpresa encontró...-¡¿Mayu?!-Gritó entre asombrado y atemorizado. -¿Um...?-Preguntó la persona que estaba dentro de la caja.-¿Donde estoy...? -¿Mayu-San? ¿Has perdido la memoria...?-Preguntó Meiko Sakine. -¿Mayu...? ¡¿Sabeis donde está...?!-Preguntó muy alterado. -Ey, ey... Primero- ¿Quien eres tu...? | Segundo- ¿De que conoces a Mayu...? | Tercero, y más importante...-¡¿Porqué estabas en una caja...?!-Preguntaron Meiko y Kaiko a la vez. -Empecemos... 1º- Soy Ayu. 2º- Es mi hermana... 3º- No tengo dinero suficiente para viajar en avión, a si que me envié en mi caja...-Respondió él. -Pues vaya...-Dijeron Akaito, Kaiko, Kaito, Meiko, Meiko Sakine y Negaito. (N/A: Que había salido de la nada XD) -Um... ¿Y mi hermana...?-Preguntó Ayu. -Pues... Ni idea... ¿Llamamos a Gumo a ver si la ha visto...?-Preguntó Akaito. -Buena idea...-Respondió Kaito.-¡Llámalo! ''-En la Casa de Los Megpoid...-'' Mientras Gumo vigilaba a Gumi, sonó un teléfono y Guma lo cogió. -¿Si...?-Dijo Guma cuando cogió el telefono.-Casa de los Megpoid, ¿digame? Vale... Ahora te lo paso... ¡¡¡Gumo!!! ¡Es para ti!-Gritó Guma y se fué a su habitación a intentar suicidarse, por 28º vez, cosa que de nuevo no sucedió. -¿Mandeeee...?-Preguntó Gumo.-¿Kaito...? Ah, no que eres Akaito...-Akaito estaba por gritar que él no era Kaito y que lo dejasen de confundir con él.-Em... ¿Akaito...? ¿Querías algo...?-Gumo palideció de repente, cuando escuchó lo que acababa de decir Kaito, quien le había quitado el teléfono a Akaito después de ver que él no hacía nada. -"¿Gumo...? ¡¿Gumo...?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"-''Preguntaba la voz de Kaito al otro lado del teléfono. -Eh... Si, si la he visto, iba caminando hacia vuestra casa y cuidado porque lleva la pistola de fogueo...- Respondió él. -"¡¿Una Pistola de Fogueo?!"-''Gritó Kaito al otro lado del teléfono.-"¡Estamos buenos! Nos vemos otro día, adiós..."-''Y Kaito colgó. -Pero...-Tarde. Kaito ya había colgado.-''La que les espera...-''Pensó Gumo. '''-En Casa de Los Abeja...-'' -¡¡¡Nadie me va a quitar este sofá, ni esta televisión, ni estas palomitas!!! ¡¡¡Va ha ser un sábado perfectooooo!!!-Gritaba Lily. -Habla un poco más bajo, Lily...-Le dijo Li. -Ok, ok...-Respondió ella. -Me voy a dormir...-Dijo Li bostezando. -Buenas Noches...-Respondió ella. ''CONTINUARÁ...'' ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Yo: Ya no puedo más... Ahí os lo dejo... Espero vuestra participación nwn Rin Kagamine: Siiii!!!! ¿Saldran los Hagane...? Yo: Puede... ¬3¬ Len Kagamine: ¿Que pasará...? :suspense: Mayu: Onee-San Baka!!!! Ayu: Ayúdenme TT.TT ~ Mayu y Ayu ~ Capítulo 2: ¡Se arma el caos en Voice City! I (La Fiesta) -¡Hermano, sal, sé que estás aquí!-Gritaba Mayu desde fuera. -Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto...-Se repetía una y otra vez Ayu. Los Shion y las Sakine no decían nada. -¡¡¡KAITO!!! ¡Como no saques ahora mismo a mi hermano de ahí, te destruyo la casa!-Gritó Mayu. -No... Mi preciada casita no, por favor...-Decía Kaito, abrazándose a la casa. -¿La quieres más que al helado?-Preguntó Meiko. En cuanto Kaito oyó esa palabra... -¡¿Helado, dónde?!-Gritó Kaito, y enseguida se despegó de la pared y se puso a buscarlo. -Ya veo que no...-Susurró Meiko para si misma. -Bueno, en todo caso... ¡Ayu fuera! Tu hermana te está esperando...-Dijo Kaito, girándose hacia él. -No, no quiero ir... No me podrás obligar...-Respondió él. -¿A no?-Preguntó el peli azul, y le pegó una patada, haciendo que saliera volando de la casa. -¡¡¡Aaaaayyyyy!!!-Gritó Ayu cuando llegó al suelo, donde se encontró cara a cara con su "hermanita querida". -Ayu... Que casualidad...-Dijo la albina. (Mayu) -E-Espera... Déjame explicart...-Pero ya era tarde, Mayu se había abalanzado sobre él, y ya había enpezado a regañarle y a pegarle, flojito. ''-Más tarde en la Casa de los Shion...-'' -¡Hola Kaito!-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de este. -¿Miku? ¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó Kaito, apartando la vista de la ventana de la calle, en la que se estaba presenciando una gran pelea entre Mayu y Ayu, bueno, en realidad, Mayu le pegaba y Ayu recibía, punto.-¿Y quién te acompaña? -Si, soy yo. Venía a visitarte... Y... ¿Ella?-Preguntó la peli agua marina mirando a la persona de detrás de ella.-Es mi prima... Se llama Yasu Hatsune... -¿Que tal Kaito?-Dijo esta con una mirada siniestra.-Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos...-Dijo Yasu. -''Pues a mi me parece que no...-''Pensó el peli azul.-Jejeje, si... ¿Vamos a ver la pelea? -¿Que pelea?-Preguntaron Miku y Yasu a la vez. -La de Mayu y Ayu...-Kaito se lo explicó todo, y Miku le explicó lo poco que sabía a Kaito, al final, este asintió con la cabeza. -Guau...-Decía Meiko.-Que buena pelea. Em... ¿Negaito? ¿Que te pasa? Negaito estaba paralizado, tenía el detector de energía en la oreja, con un visor para el ojo. -¡¿Negaito?!-Meiko ya e empezaba a preocupar. -Su... Su poder de batalla...-Comenzó mientras señalaba a Mayu, quien se había quedado quieta y ahora no pegaba a su hermano, sólo lo regañaba mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, y mientras Meiko lo miraba con una gotita estilo anime callendo por su sien.-¡¡¡Es de más de 8000!!! -¡¡¡Baka!!!-Le grito Meiko, mientras lo golpeaba.-Pensé que era algo serio. -Ay...-Se quejaba Negaito. ''-Fuera de la Casa...-'' -¡¡¡Mayuuuuuu!!!-Gritó una voz etrás de esta, que se giró para verla. -¿Rin? ¿Len? ¿Que haceis por aquí?-Preguntó Mayu. -Pues nada... Vinimos a pasear...-Dijo Rin y la charla continuó así hasta la casa de Mayu. -Por cierto...-Dijo Len irrumpiendo en la charla.-¿Quién es él? -¿Él?-Preguntó Mayu, señalando a su hermano.-Es mi hermano... Pero es muy malo... -¿Yo...? P-P-Pero...-Comenzó Ayu, pero Mayu lo calló. -Pero nada... Bueno chicos, os veo luego...-Dijo Mayu. -Ok, ¡chao!-Gritaron los gemelos a la vez. ''-Más trade en la Casa de los Yandere...-'' -Bueno... ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-Preguntó Mayu. -Pues...-Y Ayu le explicó toda la historia, al final, Mayu lo abrazó y se disculpó, algo que sorprendió mucho a su hermano. -Bueno... Ahora te entiendo... Yo iré a recojer tu caja, ¿vale? Tu quédate aquí a dromir...-Dicho esto se fué. Ayu se acostó en la cama, había sido un día agotador, pero por fin había vuelto a ver a su hermana. ''-Por la Noche...-'' -Ne, ne... Onii-San...-Ella sabía que no era muy correcto llamarlo eso, porque eran como mellizos, pero bueeeeeno...-Ne... Despierta... Cuando Ayu despertó no se imaginaba que iba a pasar eso... Mayu se había quedado dormida sobre él, cansada de tanto intentarle despertar ''(N/A: Lo intentó durante dos horas XD'' ''') '-'''Em... ¿Mayu?-Preguntó Ayu.-¿Mayu?-Volvió a preguntar mientras la zarandeaba.Mayu se despertó. -¿Um... Ayu?-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.-Que te quería decir... ¡A si!-Gritó ella de repente, asustando a Ayu.-Va ha haber una fiesta esta noche.. ¿Quieres venir? -Em... Mayu... YA es de noche...-Dijo su hermano señalando a la ventana. -¡¿Que?!-Gritó esta, mientras se lo llevaba arrastras.-¡Cámbiate, y date prisa! Dos minutos después, Ayu salió, ya vestido, y ambos fueron hasta la casa de Miku, que por ser la más famosa de los Vocaloids había reunído suficiente dinero como para reunirlos esa noche allí, a todos los Vocaloids, UTAUs y Fanloids. -¡¡¡Que empiece la fiestaaaa!!!-Gritaron Mikuo y Yasu, haciendo que Miku pegase un bote. -¡¡¡Yeeeesss!!!-Gritaron todos. -¡Big All... Pásame las patatas...! -What does "patata"?-Preguntó él en inglés, y toda la fiesta era así. Después de un rato, todos comenzaron a hablar... Entonces llegaron los Hagane, aparecieron como si nada dos altavoces gigantes y Rin H. y Len H. se subieron a ellos. -¡¡¡¡Os vamos a hacer temblaaaaaar!!!!!-Gritoron ellos mientras sosten´´ian un micrófono cada uno. Más tarde llegaron los Vocaloids Oscuros; Miku y Mikuo Zatsune, Rei y Rui Kagane, Ren y Lin Haine, Akaito Shion, Guma Megpoid y el hermano pequeño de Gumi, Keany Megpoid. -¡Hermanitooo!-Gritó Gumi. Y Gumo se le acercó. -¿Que tal has estado?-Preguntó el peli verde. -Muy bien, Onii-San.-Respondió Keany. Y luego se fué a jugar con Ryuto. La fiesta alcanzó su máximo esplendor a eso de las 12:30, cuando Ryuto, Keany, Yuki y todos los menores de 12 años se fueron a dormir, lejos de aquel barullo. -¡¡¡¡Viva el Heavy Metal!!!!-Gritaron los Hagane. -¡¡¡Viva!!!-Repitieron todos. Esa iba a ser la noche más movida de sus vidas... ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Yo: Lo siento, pero estoy haciendo esto práticamente a escondidas, chao nwn Rin K: Vaga ¬¬ Yo: Oye, hago lo que puedo, tengo que estudiar y además tengo otros dos Fanfics más aparte de este ¬¬ Rin K: Lo que tu digas ¬¬ Rin H: ¡¡¡Holaaaa!!! ¡A partir de ahora los Hagane también estarán en este final, yeeeeaaaahhhh! '''-Continuará...-'' '''· ·''' ¡Ey tu, si tu, sigue los puntos! :D '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ''-En el Próximo Episodio...-'' -¡Cojed a los niños! -¡Corred, estamos perdidos! -Ya no queda esperanza... -Si la hay... En la... ' \| Música |/ ' ·''' '''· ·''' '''· '' ~ Mayu y Ayu ~ Capítulo 3: ¡Se arma el caos en Voice City! II (La conquista) 'de un nuevo inicio ''-Flashback...-'' ''-¡Coge a los niños!'' ''-¿Que pasa? ¿Que son esas sombras?'' ''-¡Nooo! '' ''-No queda esperanza... Él ha muerto...'' ''-Fin del Flashback...-'' ''-¡No debo pensar en eso!-''Pensó Meiko para si misma y los movió aún más fuerte. -¡Miku, Rin, Len!-Gritó una voz.-¡Despertad...!-La voz empezó a escucharse más mientras los Kagamine y Miku abrían los ojos. -¿Q-Que pasa Meiko...?-Preguntó Miku, mientras se despertaba. -¡Despiértate de una vez y mira a tu alrededor! Miku por fin abrió losojos y cuando vió todo, se quedó paralizada por el miedo. -¡¿Que ha pasado aquí...?!-Gritó, levantándose de repente y despertando totalmente a los Kagamine. Rin y Len también se despertaron y se levantaron. -¡Dios mío!-Gritaron los Kagamine. La ciudad estaba destruída. Lo peor: Estaba destruída por una especie de sombras oscuras, estas sombras hacían de todo, quemaban, inundaban... -Pero... ¿Que ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Miku.-¡¿Y los demás?! No había nadie, aparte de Meiko, Rin, Len y Miku. -Ya se han ido, nos tenemos que reunir con ellos...-Respondió Meiko. -¡Sí!-Gritaron Miku y los Kagamine a la vez y salieron corriendo. -¡Tened cuidado, esa cosa ya ha capturado a algunos Vocaloids y UTAUs...-Dijo Meiko. -¿Y Fanloids?-Preguntó Miku, mientras corría. -Pues... Los Fanloids habían ido esta misma mañana a desayunar a un parque, ellos fueron los que nos alertaron, algunos hasta vinieron aquí...-Respondió Meiko, pero justo en ese instante, al intentar doblar la esquina para salir de la ciudad, una sombra de esas apareció. -¡Cuidado!-Gritó Rin. Todos retrocedieron, y justo cuando el monstrou los acorraló contra la pared, a Miku le dió por ponerse a cantar, le vino del corazón. La cantó muy rápido. '' -Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu- -The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku- -La Desaparición de Hatsune Miku-'' Después de nacer me di cuenta que Existo sólo para imitar a los humanos Los VOCALOID están condenados a cantar por siempre Incluso si es una canción que ya existe Un juguete sólo programado solo la aceptaría Comiendo una "negi", mirando hacia el cielo Derramando lágrimas que hacen notar que va desapareciendo El personaje depende de su canto con una base no fiable El lugar del cual vengo ya no existe Cuando todos me olviden No tendré corazón o algo parecido dentro de mí seré una VOCALOID al borde de la locura para quien el mundo ha terminado... Y el mounstrou retrocedió. Se asustó del canto, por así decirlo, y huyó. Miku, los Kagamine, Meiko, Mayu y Ayu, que habían llegado de repente para ver si estaban bien, fliparon. -Creo que nos deberíamos ir...-Dijo Meiko. Todos se fueron corriendo al bosque. ''-En el bosque...-'' -¿Estamos todos?-Preguntó Luka. -Creo que sí... Hagamos una lista...-Propuso Gumi. -Ok...-Dijo Luka. -¿Familia Hatsune y Zatsune? -¡Sí! -¿Familia Kagamine, Haine, Kagene? -¡Sí! -¿Familia Megurine, Hagane, Magane? -¡Sí! -¿Familia Megpoid, Gackpoid, Yandere, Abeja? -¡Sí! Y así continuaron hasta que todos los nombre fueron tachados. -¡Luka! ¡Me acaban de comunicar que Anime City, Manga City, Game City, Metal City (Sólo los de Anime) y Loquendo City también han sido arrasadas y conquistadas, todos sus habitantes están prisioneros, excepto algunos que lograron huír...!-Le dijo Tone Rion a Luka. -Eso es terrible... ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los supervivientes...!-Gritó Mayu. -Luka, hemos averiguado que si cantas una canción al monstruo, pero una con el corazón, este se va o desaparece...-Dijo Miku a Luka. -¿Y como es eso...?-Preguntó Luka, pero alguien la interrumpió. -¡A la aventura!-Gritó Keany. -¡Genial!-Gritaron los Kagamine. -Tenemos que irnos... ¡Vamos! -¡Sí, Luka! Los Vocaloids, UTAUs y Fanloids partieron rumbo a Anime City, que era la ciudad que más habitantes libres tenía. Y así es como empieza la aventura de los Vocaloids, UTAUs y Fanloids... '''CONTINUARÁ... ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Yo: ¡Otra estupidez corta! Rin y Len K: ¡Nuestra querida ciudad! TT.TT TT.TT Yo: Lo siento U.U Rin y Len K: ¡Pero si eres tu quién ha hecho que sea así, baka! Yo: Jejejejeje... ^.^U Rin H: ._.U Len H: *Tocando la guitarra ignorándonos.* Yo: ¡Leeeeen! ¡No me ignores! Q.Q Ok, no pasa nada Q.< Rin H: Sois raros... -_-U Rin y Len K. y yo: ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¬¬ Yo: Siento que el capi sea corto, pero pronto cojeré vacaciones y podré hacer un capítulo de verdad Q.Q Miku: ¡Byeee! Todos: ¡¿De donde sales tú?! Miku: Jejejejeje... · · · · · ''-En el próximo episodio...-'' -¡¿Tu eres Luffy, de One Piece, verdad?! -¡Sip, jejejeje! -¡Monstruos! -¡Luffy! -¡No...! · · · · · · · ~Mayu y Ayu~ Categoría:Entradas